


Maenad

by Kalypso



Category: Bacchae - Euripides
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song of a Maenad.  She might be Agave; she might not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maenad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/gifts).



> This was inspired by the Almeida Theatre's [Bakkhai](http://www.almeida.co.uk/whats-on/bakkhai/23-jul-2015-19-sep-2015), and especially the performance of Bertie Carvel.

My father gave me to a man;  
He chose the man, I had no voice.  
I gave myself to Bakkhos, god  
Of wine and flesh, of dance and song.

I drank deep of his holy wine,  
Darker than blood, stronger than sex,  
My veins sang, and my limbs rejoiced,  
I left behind the halls of men.

The halls of men are thick with smoke,  
Kithairon's air is cold and clear;  
I look down from its snowy peak  
And laugh to see their puny town.

I gave birth to my son in pain,  
I give suck to the beasts with joy.  
Snakes coil my arms and bind my hair,  
Gleaming brighter than beaten gold.

The men who call us mad, and cage  
Me and my sex with walls and laws,  
They tell us what we must not do;  
But Bakkhos has broken our chains.

If beast or man come against us,  
They will know Dionysos' power;  
When his righteous anger fills us,  
We are stronger than storm or river.

No mercy then for those who fight  
Against the peace that our god brings;  
Better, you men, to join our dance  
And drown your rage in ecstasy.

Bromios calls in the thunder,  
The lightning dances in my soul:  
Brighter than torches and firelight,  
Fiercer than sounds of battle.

The god runs riot in my veins:  
The gifts he brings are blood and wine,  
Madness or freedom, death or life -  
When you meet him, choose well, my son.


End file.
